Assorted Naruto, YuGiOh, or NarutoxYGO OneShots
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: Reviewers request what pairing they would like to see from Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or a Naruto x Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. More inside. Rated to be safe. Warnings for individual chapters. Title not set in stone.
1. YugiHina I, AnzuSaku I

A/N: Lately I've been spending time with my pregnant sister, and that gives me a lot of time to think up little drabble things. I figured, since I've followed a few in the past, I could put together a thingeh where reviewers request a couple and I'd try to put a chapter for every couple requested. Then I was faced with what series to do it with, and it didn't take me long to decide. :D It shall be Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or… Naruto x Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers.

So basically, the reviewer may request from either series or a cross between the two series—for example, you could ask for Sasuke x Sakura, Jou x Mai, or… Sasuke x Mai.

Requests are open to het, yaoi, and yuri. Threesomes/moresomes are fine. Feel free to request something with filler characters (if it's Naruto, I'll probably have to watch the episodes they're in before I write it; I put that in mostly for YGO, because some of YGO's filler characters rock).

I can heavily imply… HEAVILY imply… sex and things of a sexual nature, but I won't actually write it out. 'Cause I don't have enough lemon or lime writing experience, and since I don't have the time to write seventeen hundred practice versions before I pick one to upload, I decided to leave it out all together.

I won't write angst. D: Angst makes me sad. I like happy. I might write a little angst… maybe. But probably not. For this reason, I won't be taking idea requests—couples only, please and thank you. You can suggest an idea, but know that I might not use it.

Half of you out there are all, "No sex? No angst? What the hell are you going to write about then, woman?" Probably mostly fluff. Or arguments that end in making out. Or something of a similar nature. You can check out my one-shot Naruto fics for an idea of what I'll generally write about. I haven't been writing much lately, though, so my writing style will probably differ.

Anyway. Please request away; it can be whatever couple you want that follows the guidelines above. And remember, I love crack but I'll suck it up for canon if I have to. xD

This first chapter is just so I can post this and follow FF's rules (…I think this kind of story is allowed on FF o.o). Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Yuugi x Hinata and a side of Anzu x Sakura.

**Warnings: **Lesbians. Otherwise, it's just fluff. General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **The Authoress' Inner Crossover Fangirl.

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to do a double date, Anzu. I really like Hinata, but I get very shy around her. I think it's her nerves; it must be infectious."

Mazaki Anzu smiled down at Yuugi, her long-time friend. He was fidgeting around with his Puzzle, looking just as nervous as he sounded. "Don't worry about it. Sakura-chan knows Hinata-san anyway, so she's all excited about this. Besides, it's about time I meet this Hinata, don't you think? You replace me and don't even introduce me to my replacement. That hurts my feelings." Anzu dramatically clutched at her chest and let a pained expression flicker across her face. It did the job: some of Yuugi's nervousness managed to melt away as he smiled at her antics.

Yuugi once had a crush on Anzu, but Anzu informed him early on that she was a lesbian—and therefore, certainly not interested. It took awhile, but Yuugi eventually got over her, and now he had Hinata. He'd liked Hinata for a good three or four months now, and, with Anzu's encouragement, finally gathered the courage to ask Hinata out. A double date was quickly put into play, as Yuugi was quite nervous to be left on his own with his crush and Hinata's father apparently didn't approve of her being alone with boys. Anzu and her girlfriend of nine months, Haruno Sakura, rose to the task—mostly because Anzu wanted to meet Hinata. Sakura had told Anzu everything she knew about Hinata, but the brunette couldn't help if she was overly curious.

"Ooh—there's Sakura and Hinata!" Anzu exclaimed suddenly. "Sakura-chan! Over here!" She began waving like a mad woman, easily catching the attention of everyone on the street. Yuugi did his best not to laugh.

"Anzu-chan!" A flash of pink hair was all Yuugi saw before Sakura—whom he met before and rather liked, despite her mood swings—was clinging to Anzu and hugging her tightly. "I'm so excited! We get to spy on someone's date, and they actually don't mind! Maybe this time we'll get out if it without getting drinks poured over our heads!"

As Anzu and Sakura began talking quickly about all the times they'd spied on other people's dates, Hinata approached at a much slower pace. She stopped an appropriate distance from Yuugi and smiled nervously. "H-Hi, Yuugi-kun."

_Infectious_, Yami sang over their mind link. Yuugi quickly pushed his other's voice from his mind. "Hi, Hinata-chan. Did you and Sakura have a nice walk?" Sakura had agreed to walk Hinata to their location since they worked together.

Hinata merely nodded. A very dark red blush was appearing on her face, which caused an identical one to arise on Yuugi's.

"Look how cute they are," Anzu said suddenly, breaking Yuugi and Hinata out of their nervous moment. She moved forward and held her hand out to Hinata. "You must be Hinata-san. I'm Anzu."

Hinata took Anzu's hand and shook it loosely before withdrawing her hand back. "It's nice to meet you, Anzu-san." She gave a small bow, which Anzu copied. Anzu was preparing to go to America in a few years, so she tended to shake hands with her introduction to prepare herself—that's what she said, anyway. Sakura claimed that Anzu just liked touching people's hands.

"Watch out for Anzu," Sakura whispered loudly to Yuugi. "She just might steal Hinata away from you. Hinata's too cute for her own good."

Hinata blushed and Anzu laughed but kindly moved away from the shy girl. Hinata would likely get her fair share of teasing that night, but there was no need for it to start so soon.

"Come on," Sakura said cheerfully as she grabbed Anzu's hand. "Let's get this date going!"

Yuugi timidly took Hinata's hand. Hinata immediately turned brick-red, but she squeezed his hand lightly rather than pulling back. Yuugi blushed a little, too, but not nearly as much as before.

"They're so cute," Anzu and Sakura squealed in unison.

Yuugi already regretted double-dating with Anzu…

* * *

Overall, the date went well. There were a few awkward moments, such as when Anzu and Sakura kissed, but Yuugi and Hinata looked in opposite directions when it happened to diffuse the awkwardness. Anzu and Sakura had stopped squealing "so cute!" early on, but Yami proceeded to pick up a commentary in Yuugi's head shortly after ("Look at you two blush! I'm surprised you haven't burst a blood vessel yet!" and "You want to hold her, you want to kiss her, you want to love her!"). Yuugi planned on figuring out who had taught his other self to be so annoying and then pay them back doubly.

The date was the average teenage loser's date—dinner in a small diner near the arcade and the next three hours blown playing games at the arcade. Originally Anzu and Sakura planned to kidnap Yuugi and Hinata and take them to an amusement park, but they got caught up playing against each other in a shooting game (Sakura won, but Anzu got a consolation kiss). Hinata had at first been content to watch Yuugi playing games, but Yuugi quickly convinced her to try playing herself. He gave her tips and helped when she asked, and soon Hinata wasn't all too terrible at the games, although she often forgot to press buttons or dropped a controller when she would realize with a start how close Yuugi was.

They were all sad when they got kicked out at closing time, but it was for the best, as Hinata had a curfew and they needed to walk her home. Anzu and Sakura were trailing not too far behind, talking quietly as they walked with their hands entwined together.

"That's my house," Hinata said quietly, gesturing ahead to a large complex. She stopped short and Yuugi copied. "We should probably say goodbye here. My cousin is a little protective of me, so he's probably waiting to grill you on…on how our d-date went."

Yuugi looked back at Anzu and Sakura, but they had stopped as well at a good distance, obviously giving Yuugi and Hinata some privacy. "Did you, uh… have a nice time?" Yuugi asked nervously, not really sure what he was supposed to say now.

"A lovely time, thank you," Hinata replied in her same quiet voice. "I… I hope we can do this again sometime, Yuugi-kun."

That brought a huge smile to Yuugi's face. "Yes! Err… I mean—yeah. Yeah, of course, I had so much fun. Maybe next time we can go to an amusement park or something." He was a little embarrassed at having yelled 'yes' so loudly, but too excited at the prospect of another date to act on it.

Hinata smiled, and Yuugi nearly fell over. She had such a cute smile; it was one of the reasons he liked her. It took some work to make her smile, but it was worth it. "I'd like that."

Yuugi was once again unsure of what to say, but finally settled for, "Well… good night then. I'll see you at school."

"Yes. Good night, Yuugi-kun." Hinata looked suddenly nervous. She glanced back at Anzu and Sakura, and then, visibly steeling herself, leaned forward and stole a kiss. Her face was brick red for the second time that night. She muttered another 'bye' before taking off at a run to her complex.

_Gasp! She kisses on the first date, hikari! She's a keeper, _Yami chimed in over the mind link.

Yuugi was too surprised at Hinata's daring to tell him to shut up.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did Hinata give someone a kiss?" Anzu called in light sing-song. Two blinks and Yuugi had processed that Hinata was already inside the complex and Anzu and Sakura had approached him. They both had big grins on their faces.

"Y-yeah," Yuugi stuttered, looking utterly embarrassed now that Anzu had said something.

"I'm surprised. Hinata doesn't seem the type to kiss on the first date, she's so shy," Sakura said thoughtfully. "Aw, but it was cute. Did you two schedule another date?"

Yuugi nodded dumbly, and after a few seconds of silence went by, Anzu went to his rescue. "Sakura and I are gonna hang out for awhile longer. Do you want us to walk you home or will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be all right; you two have fun."

"Aw, thanks, Yuugi." Anzu pinched his cheeks to embarrass him and laughed when he swatted her hands away. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Don't let your perv Grandpa grill you too bad on how your date went."

"All right; thanks, Anzu."

"Short answers," Sakura whispered loudly. Yuugi blushed a little; he was obviously still hung up on that little kiss, which had to have been his first if he was so shocked by it.

Anzu took Sakura's hand. "See you later, Yuugi," She said cheerfully before taking off at a run, practically dragging Sakura along with her. Sakura waved goodbye as they went.

_Teasing aside,_ Yami said through their mind link as he materialized next to Yuugi as a spirit only the hikari could see. The next words he spoke aloud. "You had fun, right?"

"Oh yeah," Yuugi replied distantly, then glared at his yami. "But who taught you to be so annoying?!"

"Why, hikari—of course it was you."

"…Oh."

* * *

A/N: I figure now's a good time to mention that some chapters will be barely a paragraph, and some will go on forever. I actually would have written out the date on this, except that my brother Joey was annoying me to play cards with him.

Well. I'll hope someone sends in a review with a couple they'd like to see, but even if no one does, I'll probably just write my own ideas. ;3


	2. KankyTema I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Kankurou x Temari.

**Warnings:** Brother x sister incest. Potty mouths. General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **Temari778. Sort of.

The setting for this chapter is two years before the series starts, making Temari 13 years old and Kankurou 12.

* * *

"You broke him!"

"Oh, shut up! It wouldn't have broken if you were controlling it properly!"

"He's not an _it_! Damn it, Temari, I just cleaned Karasu last night!"

Temari scoffed as her brother cradled his puppet, which was now broken into several pieces with large chips of wood missing from places. It wasn't _her_ fault if his puppet got banged up when he trained with her. She controlled wind with her fan, what could she do about it? It was his fault more than anything. He should learn to move Karasu faster.

"It's going to take me weeks to fix this," Kankurou mumbled to himself as he looked down at his puppet's face. "I'm sorry, Karasu. I'll fix you up good as new in no time."

"Geez, why don't you just marry it?" Temari snapped as she placed her closed fan under the sash around her waist. "You spend too much time with that stupid doll. Either treat it like a weapon and learn to use it properly, or abandon it."

"Shove it," Kankurou replied before he started gathering the pieces of his poor puppet. "Are you going to make yourself useful and help or just stand there and be a bitch?"

Temari muttered a curse under her breath, but went to retrieve a piece of Karasu she saw several feet away. When she returned, Kankurou was already loosely attaching Karasu's pieces with chakra string so he could easily carry the broken puppet back home. She tossed the piece down near several others pieces before going to retrieve more.

It took a good ten minutes before Kankurou was satisfied that he had all the useable pieces of his puppet back and that they were chakra-stringed together for portability. He looked sadly down at his puppet before glaring at his sister again. He wished she wouldn't be so rough in training; Kankurou was still learning to use Karasu properly.

"You got it?" Temari asked as civilly as possible. She was used to bickering with her brother, but she made it a personal rule to keep fights short so she could have as many fights with him as possible in one day—it was a weird rule, but she liked it.

"Got it," Kankurou sighed as he strapped Karasu to his back. He flinched when he heard the pieces of his precious puppet clinking together.

Temari started walking back toward home, and Kankurou quickly followed after. "You have to help me sand Karasu down," He said as he followed. "It's going to take forever with the sheets of sandpaper I have."

"I'm not helping you with anything."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Temari stopped short and turned to glare at her brother, giving off her best annoy-me-and-die vibe.

"Yes you—oof!" Kankurou had barely gotten the two words out before Temari tackled him. They were both poor at hand-to-hand combat, but they were soon grappling around in the sand anyway, each trying to get the best of the other. Pieces of Karasu were breaking off again and Temari's fan wasn't being so kind on her back, but neither noticed.

"Yes! I win!" Kankurou announced as he managed to pin Temari down for a few seconds. Scowling, Temari brought her knee up harshly against his groin. The disabling effect was immediate, and Temari managed to flip her brother off and pin him down.

"Ha! **I** win," Temari cheered.

"Damn it, Temari, that was a low blow," Kankurou groaned, trying his best to will away the pain. Damn his sister, didn't she know she wasn't supposed to hit below the belt?

"Aw. I'm sorry," Temari cooed sarcastically. She leaned forward and kissed her brother lightly on the lips. "There you are. Don't you feel better now?"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna barf!"

Temari snickered as she stood up and took off at a run towards home. She wasn't going to stick around for her brother to get angry over the whole kneeing-him-in-the-groin issue. "See you later, loser!"

"Bitch! Whore!" Kankurou called after her. He sat up and winced a little, but seeing as Temari had pulled her below the belt stunt far too many times, he was soon able to get up and re-gather the pieces of Karasu. He connected them with chakra string for a second time before starting for home, thinking of all the mean things he could do to Temari for revenge.

He absently caught himself touching his lips and wondering how Temari didn't have chapped lips like the other girls at the academy. "Ew!" He yelled aloud as he realized his own thoughts. He quickly wiped his lips and did his best to look disgusted. "That's Temari! She's such a bitch! Who cares if she doesn't have chapped lips?"

* * *

A/N: Lol. Notice he doesn't even think "oh my god, she's my sister." Oh the morals I show in my fanfiction…

This chapter was supposed to be another YuugiHina with some one-sided NejiHina for Marshie-chan, but it refused to come out the way I wanted it to, so I decided to write and post this first. I'll get back to the YuugiHina later.

List of Stuffs to Writes:

Temthasy: Kankurou x Kiba.

Marshie-chan: Yuugi x Hinata, jealous!Neji.

And I have plenty ideas if I run out of requests. :D


	3. KankyKiba I

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Kankurou x Kiba. Mentions of Temari x Hinata and Shino x Tenten.

**Warnings:** Gay guys. Implied sex. Potty mouths. Implied lesbians. General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **Temthasy.

* * *

"Why don't we ever go out?"

Kankurou mentally began banging his head against his mental desk, which looked oddly similar to the desk in the Kazekage's office. He briefly wondered if smothering himself with his own pillow was worth it, but soon decided if it came to that, he would smother his bedmate instead.

"I've told you before. I'm only in Konoha for missions. We don't have time to 'go out.'"

"Don't give me that. Your sister takes Hinata out every time she visits."

Murder by pillow was looking better and better by the second.

"And again, I've told you before: I only come to Konoha for a few days. Temari can come for weeks, since she's a liaison between Konoha and Suna. She has the time."

"Let's go out right now. We're not busy."

"Damn it, I'm tired, okay? I'd be asleep right now if you weren't bitching at me."

"I'm not bitching at you!"

"Do you **ever** shut up?"

"No I don't!" Suddenly the ceiling was blocked, and it took Kankurou a full two seconds to realize that Kiba was now leaning over him and glaring down. "Damn it, Kankurou, it's the same thing every time you're here. Are you just using me for sex?"

"Maybe I am."

"Ass hole! If you're going to be like that, fine! I'll just never have sex with you again! Shino's been trying to get in my pants since forever anyway."

"Come off it. Temari told me Tenten and Shino've been fucking each other for awhile now, and we both know how well you do without sex."

Silence. Kankurou might've tried to go to sleep while it lasted, but Kiba was still staring down at him and it probably wasn't a good idea to piss the Inuzuka off more than he already was. Kiba might be a pansy, but he did have kunai in the room and Kankurou wasn't about to test him that much.

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm not in the mood for deals. I'm in the mood for sleep."

Kiba snatched away Kankurou's blanket in one smooth movement and straddled the older boy before a protest could be made. "I'll tell you what." He smiled in the way that made Kankurou more distrusting than anything else. "I will have sex with you right now—any way you want. In return, the next time you come to Konoha, we go on a date. A real date. And I won't have sex with you after this until the date. I mean it."

Kankurou studied Kiba warily for a few moments.

"Any way I want?"

"Yeah."

"Can I choose where we go on the date, too?"

"I suppose, as long as it's not a bedroom—or anywhere else where we're just gonna have sex."

"Fine. It's a deal."

_I might actually follow through with the date, _Kankurou thought listlessly as he switched positions with the Inuzuka. _If he puts out like I want, anyway… and if he stops being so damn whiny…_

* * *

A/N: Mostly dialogue in this one, I think. I never know if I do any good with Kankurou and Kiba. I just know I think KankyKiba, I think smex, so here we are. I hope it's half-way decent. Man… Kanky was all raaring to go to sleep until sex came into the equation. He's so bad.

Eep. I think I see a pattern with Kankurou. Kankurou plus Significant Other equals Arguments. He was arguing with Temari in the previous chapter and with Kiba in this one. I guess he's just that disagreeable.

List of Stuffs to Writes:

Marshie-chan: Yuugi x Hinata, jealous!Neji.

And I have plenty ideas if I run out of requests. :D


	4. NejiHina I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Neji x Hinata.

**Warnings:** Cousin x Cousin incest. General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **Well… it's for Marshie-chan. I was gonna write YuugiHina + jealous!Neji for her, but it wouldn't cooperate, so this will have to do for now. I'll make another attempt at YuugiHina + jealous!Neji another time.

* * *

After all of Hinata's hard work, Hanabi had once again surpassed Hinata's skill as kunoichi. Hinata's depression was practically tangible, and as her boyfriend, it was Neji's job to take make her feel better. Thankfully, Hinata thought simple was best, and inviting her to throw a blanket down in the grass and have lunch with him had her smiling like a little girl who'd received her first doll. Neji was grateful for that; he wasn't the most romantic person in the world, and it already felt like overkill. He would've been lost with high-maintenance girls like Sakura and Ino.

"This is all very sweet of you, niisan," Hinata said quietly as she placed her sandwich down on a bag.

Neji tried not to frown. As much as he'd asked Hinata to stop calling him niisan (it was weird!), she was unable to kick the habit. Showing that it bothered him would just send Hinata right back to feeling terrible about herself. "Well—do you feel better, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata nodded but then stared down at her sandwich. "I'll just have to train harder again. I was on even ground with Hanabi for a short while. That proves I can do it…"

"Even ground? You were better than she was. Keep training and you'll be above her again. The competition is healthy for the two of you."

"Do… do you think so, niisan?"

"Yes I do."

When Hinata looked up, she was smiling. "Thank you." She leaned over her sandwich and Neji's bento, which he'd long since placed down while he spoke to her, and gave him a quick hug. She was back in place within a second and Neji was left to silently complain about Hinata's shyness.

They went back to eating in silence. Hinata watched the birds fluttering around at a tree nearby, and Neji found himself staring at Hinata. She really was pretty when she was content with things…

"Oh, look." Hinata had looked away from her birds to make sure she didn't have crumbs on her shirt, and instead spotted something on the blanket they were sitting on. She pointed at it. "It's a spider, niisan."

The effect was immediate. Neji was on his feet in a moment, looking around frantically for the disgusting creature. "Where is it? Quick, Hinata-sama, get up before it gets you." He grabbed a startled Hinata's arm and yanked her up to her feet then pulled her off the blanket, still looking back for any signs of this supposed spider.

"I-it's just a little one," Hinata tried to explain, sounding confused and unnerved.

Neji muttered something that sounded like "it's a little one _now_" as he released her arm and started circling the blanket in his search. He thought he saw it once, but it was just a piece of fuzz.

"Niisan." Hinata tried to suppress her smile; she didn't want Neji to think she was laughing at him, even though it was funny. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"I'm not afraid of them, just cautious," Neji explained in a voice that suggested he'd said the same thing many times before. "Anyone who had a round with that Sound Five guy would be…"

Hinata tried, she really did, but she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Neji's eyes were on her in a second and she tried to look apologetic. "I'm sorry, niisan, it… it just sounds like you're afraid of them."

"Well I'm not," Neji said shortly. "Now stop distracting me. I have to find it before it gets into my food."

_Too late for that_, Hinata thought, and it was pure thoughtfulness for Neji's feelings that kept her from laughing again. _It's already crawled underneath your bento._

Hinata decided it was best if she didn't share that piece of information. She settled instead for watching Neji's search with a smile, and anticipating the moment he used Byakugan and found the spider hiding under his bento.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was fun. xD I'm sure everybody and their grandmother has made fun of Neji for being afraid of spiders, but I enjoy doing it myself. He's much braver than me. I wouldn't be hunting it down…

List of Stuffs to Writes:

I have nothing. D: Make requests. –Prods people.-

I have plenty of ideas, though. :D I kinda hope I don't get requests just so I can write them.


	5. HondaHana I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Honda Hiroto x Inuzuka Hana.

**Warnings:** General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **:D Myself. Hana needs love.

* * *

"I gave Blanky some antibiotics. He should be fine, but if the infection comes back, bring him in right away. We don't want to take any chances."

"Thanks, Inuzuka-san; I was worried about him."

Inuzuka Hana reached into a jar and pulled out a doggy biscuit, then leaned down to eye-level with Blanky, a patient who'd been coming to her vet for over two years. "You're a good boy, aren't you, Blanky? You just stay away from fences from now on." She allowed Blanky to take the treat and he barked when he finished it, entirely happy with the way he was treated. She straightened and moved behind the counter. "Now Honda-san, I have a last bit of paperwork I need you to sign…"

While Hana fished around her messy desk for the paperwork, Honda tied Blanky's leash to a chair. He just hoped no one came in with a cat or the chair would suffer an untimely fate.

"Where has that paper gotten to?" Hana muttered to herself in frustration. "I'm sorry, Honda-san. My little brother needed a summer job and I let him be my secretary. It's obviously not working out."

"It's okay, I have time." Honda leaned on the counter to watch the veterinarian carry out her search. Hana was pretty—it was a general observation, but Honda thought it anyway. He had a slight crush on his dog's vet. Was that weird? He wasn't really sure. He'd only had one other crush, and that was on a girl called Ribbon(1) who used to be in his class. He'd asked his friends for help to tell Ribbon, and that ended in general disaster. He'd since avoided girls like the plague, except his one female friend Anzu, but she was practically a man in the way she handled situations anyway.

"Aha!" Hana triumphantly emerged from a pile of papers with the one she was looking for. She placed it neatly in front of Honda, a proud smile on her face. "Just sign right—oh, wait, you need a pen. Let's see..." She usually had a cup of pens on the counter, but apparently her brother had moved those as well. She gave a frustrated sigh and a clipped "sorry, Honda-san" before going back into the mess for a pen.

_I should ask her out_, Honda thought. He certainly didn't have that kind of bravery with Ribbon, but he needed to get some. If he handled this the exact opposite way he handled things with Ribbon, maybe it would turn out better.

"This'll have to do," Hana said grumpily as she held out a purple sharpie marker. "I swear, when I get my hands on Kiba..." She trailed off and put on her most professional expression. "No matter. Just sign right here, Honda-san," She pointed at the bottom of the paper, "and then you and Blanky are free to head home."

Honda took the sharpie and barely glanced over the paper before he began to sign. "So, Inuzuka-san…"_ Get some courage, baka!_ He told himself as he signed the last bit. He capped the marker and held it out to her. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"I only have a few patients, but we don't have to make another appointment for Blanky so soon," Hana replied while setting the marker aside where she could find it again.

"Err—no." Honda laughed nervously and tried not to let his courage run off. "I was kinda asking you on a date."

"Oh."

That certainly wasn't what Honda wanted to hear. He immediately tried to shrug it off. "Hey, don't worry about it, I mean, you barely know me, right? It's not a big deal or anything. Yeah, no, I'll just take Blanky and get out of your hair." He moved to Blanky and started to untie the leash. He felt really stupid. Why would a girl like Hana want to go out with him anyway? Stupid, stupid, he just wanted to get out of her vet's office and go home to bang his head against the wall.

"Honda-san."

Honda had just gotten Blanky's leash off the chair and was about to run out the door when Hana called. He turned back automatically.

"I didn't say no. Wow, you're a nervous one, aren't you?" She laughed as she spoke, although she wasn't looking at him because she was busy writing something on a scrap of paper with the sharpie. "Here," She said cheerfully as she finished writing and held up the scrap. "My home phone number. Call me Saturday after one, I should be home by then and we can figure out where to meet up."

"Really?" Honda blurted out. Hana laughed again and nodded, continuing to hold out the paper. "Wow—I just…" Honda walked back to the desk and took the scrap paper from her. He looked down at the number, half expecting to see "ha ha, loser, keep dreaming!" written on it, and looked up with a grin when he saw it really was a number. "Well—great. I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday," Hana repeated readily.

Blanky gave an impatient bark—"Hurry it up," it would seem—as he eyed his owner distastefully. Honda pat his dog on the head before leading it back to the door. "Bye, Inuzuka-san."

"It's Hana—and bye."

Honda was grinning like an idiot as he opened the door. Hana—she was letting him call her by her name! This was obviously the best day ever.

A teenage boy managed to squeeze through the door as Honda left and bounded up to the desk. "Hey, neesan! Ready to be blessed with another afternoon of my company?"

A flash of off-white was all he saw before an office trash can connected with his head. "Ow! Abuse! Abuse!"

"Out! You messed up my system, Kiba! The place is a mess and that was from one day of work! You're never allowed in here again! Out! Out!"

Kiba was prompt at running out the door, followed by anything Hana could afford to throw at him as he went. The door slammed shut and Kiba stuck his tongue out at her before running off, as Hana would probably go after him if he stayed around. Hana rolled her eyes at his display of maturity before she went to the task of cleaning up her desk.

It would've been a more daunting task if she wasn't so happy about that Saturday.

* * *

1) Ribbon's name is Miho, but Ribbon is what everyone calls her because she wears a yellow ribbon in her hair. She's a girl Honda had a crush on in the manga, but he didn't want to just tell her, so they went through a bunch of trouble only for Ribbon to turn him down. Miho shows up in the zero season of the anime, but her role's a lot different.

A/N: I kinda had a fight with some of my family and was just trying to distract myself with writing. So yes, I really don't like the writing in this one, but I like the whole idea of it, so posted it goes. And yes, Honda really does have a dog named Blanky. Blanky shows up twice in the manga, I believe.

List of Stuffs to Writes:

Fullofmetal – Mai x Ino. (Fuck yes, a request by someone who doesn't feel inclined to give one lest I bite them! :D)


	6. MaiIno I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Mai x Ino.

**Warnings:** Lesbians. Um… mild mentions of nudity? Implied sex… maybe. General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **Fullofmetal. Have I ever mentioned that I'm a pervert? Well, I am. If this scares you and you end up having to escape to save your poor brain, rest assured that I'll write more Mai x Ino in the future (I love Mai x Ino!) and I'm sure some of them will be… fluffy.

* * *

Ino was careful to be silent as she slipped out of bed, looking back at her bedmate to ensure nothing was disturbed. Mai was still fast asleep, a line of drool going from her mouth to her pillow. _Perfect,_ Ino thought as she looked around the room. She spotted Mai's skirt off in the corner and went to pick it up. It was 5:07 AM, according to the alarm clock glowing red on the bedside table, and Ino was finally doing something she'd wanted to do for as long as she'd known Mai.

She was going to try on the older girl's clothes.

Ino picked up the purple mini skirt and eyed it curiously. She wondered if it would fit properly; Mai had bigger hips. Throwing the idea out of mind, Ino instead started to put the skirt on, wondering briefly what a sight she must be at the moment. Really—she was standing there naked with her long hair being the only thing protecting any modesty attempting to pull on her girlfriend's mini skirt, and once she got it on, she planned on hunting down her girlfriend's top and pulling that on, too! Wandering around naked and hunting for Mai's clothes made an amusing mental image in her head, but maybe that was lack of sleep talking. She'd never been all there in the morning.

"Yes," Ino whispered to herself happily as she pulled the skirt on. It fit perfectly! Maybe that's why Mai looked so great in this skirt, it was obviously too small for her.

_Now, where's that sexy top?_

Another scan of the room and Ino finally spotted the white shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. She smiled at the idea of how it could possibly have gotten up there, but soon went around to the task of finding a way to retrieve it. The ceiling fan was easily accessible if one stood on the bed. One only had to reach out a little bit and they could have whatever they needed. Unfortunately, Mai was a light sleeper and Ino couldn't see a way to walk around on the bed without waking the older woman up.

_It's a sacrifice I'll just have to make!_ Ino decided. Steeling herself, she moved back to the bed and crawled on. She took another look at the sleeping Mai—she'd since rolled onto her side and stopped drooling—before standing unsteadily. She moved to the edge of the bed and reached out for the fan. She managed to grab the shirt and pull it off the fan without trouble.

"What in the world are you doing? It's… god, Ino, it's five in the morning. You better have a good excu—are you wearing my skirt?"

"Why yes I am," Ino responded cheerily as she hopped off the bed. She kept her back to Mai as she went to the task of figuring out how to put the shirt on.

"I repeat, hon: what in the world are you doing?"

Mai sat up in bed, pulling the blanket along with her to keep her chest covered. She watched with mild curiosity while Ino figured out how to put on the shirt. Luckily, Ino was an expert in all things clothing, and she was soon tying the laces up the front with a sense of accomplishment. The moment she was finished and she had made sure her boobs were popping out of the shirt just as much as Mai's always were, she spun around and struck a pose. "Take a good look, sexy! Don't I look amazing in your clothes?"

"You woke me up at five in the morning to try on my clothes?" Mai asked in exasperation. "Come on, hon, I'm tired. Get back in bed."

Ino frowned and crossed her arms, making sure she pushed her boobs up a little as she did. "Is that all you have to say? I've been plotting on how to get my cute little ass in this cute little skirt forever. Either tell me I look sexy and say something all innuendo-y, or yell at me and tell me to get out of your clothes."

"If you ruin my clothes, I will bite you and you will not like it," Mai replied indifferently. She sunk down into bed again, pulling the covers over her head as she did. "Now take my clothes off and get back in bed."

Ino pouted but thoroughly ignored the instructions. Instead, she began to prowl around the room once again in search of Mai's vest. She found it in a corner and pulled it on, striking another pose even though Mai couldn't see and there was no mirror in sight. "I look sexy," She announced loudly. Mai groaned in annoyance from the bed but didn't emerge from under the covers.

"Mai!" Ino whined when she realized Mai wasn't giving her attention. "You're already awake, just get out of bed. I have an idea, why don't you try on my clothes and we can roleplay? It'll be fun." There was no reply from the blankets and Ino pouted some more. "You're no fun. You must be getting old."

"You're not baiting me," Mai called back. "I am not getting out of this bed."

"No fun," Ino repeated. She looked down at herself and reflected on how much of a waste it was to look _that_ sexy and not even get a second glance.

"You're not wearing my underwear, are you?" Mai inquired out of no where.

Ino snickered and briefly considered saying yes, but instead answered, "No, I don't want to look for them. They're probably behind the dresser like last time. Why, do you want me to?"

"No. Stay away from my underwear."

"You're just scared I'll look better in your panties than you do," Ino accused. Mai peeked out from under the covers and glared at her before retreating under the blankets again. "Ah, Mai! Get out of bed already!"

"It's. Five. In. The. Morning." Mai said shortly.

"…If I try this again in three hours, will you tell me I'm sexy say something innuendo-y?" Ino asked hopefully. She loved being the center of attention, especially when the attention was coming from Mai.

Mai considered it for a moment before pulling down the covers to look over at her younger girlfriend. "Sure thing, hon. But only if you get back in bed now. It's cold without you."

Ino grinned brightly and, deciding she was quite comfortable in Mai's clothing, climbed back into bed in what she was wearing. Mai shared the blankets and Ino curled up next to her, ignoring Mai's distasteful look when the older girl realized that Ino had no intention of taking off the clothes. "Love you," Ino said quietly.

"Yeah. Love you, too, even if you are annoying."

Ino was back asleep within the minute. Mai stared down at her in marvel, completely lost as to how Ino could be so vibrant one minute and out like a light the next. It took Mai herself another twenty minutes to fall back to sleep, only to be woken up two hours later with demands of "tell me I'm sexy!" and excuses claiming "I couldn't wait another hour! You sleep too much!"

Ino was lucky she was pretty.

* * *

A/N: All right, you caught me. D: I just wanted to write Ino in Mai's clothes. Eep. I wrote this pretty late at night and I have no idea why, but if it seems off, blame tiredness!

Thank you to Marshie-chan, fullofmetal, and Temthasy for reviewing! You guys make me so happy. You three are my lifelines.


	7. RyouMai I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Ryou x Mai, implied Jou x Mai.

**Warnings:** General OOC-ness.

**Requested By: **My Inner YGO Fangirl.

This is based on the last two chapters of the Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist manga. In one, Ryou and Mai play a joke on Jou and scare the hell out of him (Ryou tells Jou that Mai is dead and when Jou starts to cry and begs her to wake up, Mai starts laughing at him, then she tells Ryou "I told you it would work!" as they both laugh and Jou gets pissed). Then in the last chapter Ryou finds his Millennium Ring in Yuugi's temporary room (Yuugi was hiding it from him). Oh. And Mai calls Ryou 'Bakura-kun' here because… well, Bakura is his last name and she doesn't know him well enough to call him Ryou.

* * *

"Thanks for playing along with the joke, Bakura-kun."

Ryou jumped and quickly pushed his Millennium Ring under his shirt. He turned around to see Mai leaning against the doorframe and breathed a small sigh of relief. He had been scared it would be Anzu for a moment. He was in no rush to let his friends know he had the Ring back. "Oh, no problem, Mai-san. I hope Jounouchi-kun isn't still mad at us, though."

"He'll be fine," Mai responded, unbothered by the idea of Jou being upset. "I was surprised that you agreed to play along. I figured you'd think the joke was too mean."

"It was a little mean," Ryou reasoned, but he trailed off when Mai laughed at him.

"He'll get over it," She said in the same air as before. "You're a good kid, Bakura-kun." She pushed off the doorframe and moved across the room with a few long strides, stopping just in front of him. It was pure willpower that kept Ryou's eyes from straying downward. He wasn't a pervert, but her boobs were like magnets. He was so distracted with trying not to look downward that he didn't realize Mai was leaning forward until she was already kissing him. It had barely registered when she was pulling back. "There you are, a thank you for helping me out. You keep out of trouble now." She chuckled at his dazed expression as she turned to leave the room.

She stopped at the doorway and looked back, seemingly amused. "If you don't tell Jou about that, I won't mention to Yuugi that I caught you snooping around in his room. Deal?"

"Deal," Ryou replied distantly, apparently still stuck in surprise.

Mai couldn't help but laugh again as she left the room. Men were just too easy…

* * *

A/N: The manga has two—count them, two!—Ryou x Mai moments. I needed to write something for this ficcie-thingeh that's all YGO (Naruto and NarutoxYGO were eating it; YGO needed it's turn), and this is what came to mind. It's nice and short. :D I think Mai is too much woman for Ryou, but it's cute all the same.


	8. SetoAnzu I

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to their rightful owners.

**Couple(s): **Seto x Anzu.

**Warnings: **General OOCness.

**Requested By: **Uhm… me. ;D

* * *

Anzu trudged off the plane dragging her carry-on backpack on the floor as she went. It felt like countless hours since she'd been on solid ground. The flight from Japan to America was really too long, but she'd wanted to do it since she was a little girl.

So why did she feel so sad?

It certainly wasn't jet lag. She sighed as she trudged on to get her baggage. No, she was feeling a little depressed about what she left in Japan. Her friends, for one—she would certainly miss that bunch. They were such loveable losers. Still, she had always known one day she would leave her friends for her dreams. It was hard to admit, but the main reason for her depression could only be one thing: Kaiba Seto.

Anzu sighed heavily. He probably didn't miss her. They didn't really have a _relationship_, per se; it was just a casual agreement. That's what Kaiba said anyway. All the same, it was more of a relationship than she'd had with anyone else (not from lack of trying from Yuugi, but she only saw him as a friend). She cared for Kaiba more than she let on. She liked to think Kaiba enjoyed her company more than he let on, but…

He hadn't even said goodbye.

Sure, they were supposed to keep the "relationship" a secret, and sure, the last time she saw Kaiba, her friends had been wishing her a tearful farewell, but he had her cell phone number. He could've called.

She'd told him months ago that she was finally leaving for America to pursue her dancing dreams, but he'd never really acknowledged it. She thought he might show some sign of missing her toward the end, but the last time they were alone together, he acted like she would be back in no time at all.

"Hey! It's Anzu!"

Anzu perked at the sound of her name. Anzu? How many people could have her name? She looked around for the person who'd called out her name, but before she could really get a view of the airport, Mokuba (seemingly magically) popped up in front of her. Anzu blinked several times in confusion. The plane ride really did send her for a loop…

"Hey, Anzu! What are you doing here? Is Yuugi here, too?" Mokuba asked quickly, looking around as he spoke for the rest of the group.

"I—what—" Anzu shook her head to clear away the fuzziness from the trip. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

"I just asked you that!" Mokuba insisted, sounding annoyed with her. "You answer first!"

"Mokuba."

Anzu thought she could feel the blood freeze in her veins.

"Let's get out of here. I didn't want to be in this dingy airport in the first place."

"Oniisama!" Mokuba exclaimed happily as he ran around Anzu. Anzu slowly turned around. Mokuba had grabbed onto his older brother's hand and was pulling him unwillingly toward Anzu. "Look, oniisama! Anzu's here, too!"

"Mazaki," Seto said impassively. It was apparently his way of greeting, as he then tugged Mokuba in the direction he'd come from. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"But oniisama! I want to see Yuugi and the others, too!"

Anzu found her voice; she guessed it had frozen with her blood. "Yuugi and the others aren't here, Mokuba. It's just me."

"Oh." Mokuba stared up at Anzu confusedly. "Why are you here?"

"I... for school," Anzu replied vaguely. She was having trouble not staring at the older Kaiba brother. What were they doing here? She knew Kaiba traveled all over the place for business, but she couldn't imagine him traveling on public airplanes, especially since he owned his own jet.

"School? That's cool! I got all my studies transferred to a private tutor!" Mokuba grinned brightly at the thought of not having to go to normal school. He would be able to spend more time with his brother, and he'd probably skip a few grades in no time. Intelligence ran in the family. "Seto decided he wanted to move the main headquarters to America! I'll miss Yuugi-tachi, but it'll be fun! Seto thinks so, too, but don't ask him. He's miffed right now because we had to land here instead of the private airport upstate."

"I am not _miffed_," Seto interrupted. "You've said enough, Mokuba. Now say goodbye and let's get out of here."

"Main headquarters?" Anzu questioned. She ignored the annoyed look Seto shot at her and instead focused on the younger Kaiba brother, who had much more interesting information to share.

Mokuba nodded and put his hand on his hip, a gesture he always seemed to use when he knew he was talking about something other people didn't know. "That's right. Kaiba Corporations main headquarters have always been in Japan because it's the technology capital of the world, but Seto decided we're going to expand even more. Kaiba Corp. in Japan is still intact, but we're going to run mainly here now. Duel Monsters is really popular in America, so it's not a bad business venture at all, although I think oniisama should have kept his main headquarters in Japan and just set up a branch here—"

"Mokuba. It's time to go."

"Oniisama," Mokuba whined, looking up at his big brother. "Anzu and I are talking!"

Mokuba heard Anzu's bag hit the floor and glanced over. It was lucky he did because he just barely had enough time to avoid being barreled over by Anzu in her rush to his brother. Anzu threw her arms around Seto and hugged him tightly, much to the eldest Kaiba's annoyance, it would seem.

"Anzu! What are you doing?" Mokuba asked frantically. He'd never seen anyone touch his brother like that before.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Mazaki," Seto said coldly as he pried the girl's arms away. "But I'm certainly not one of your little group. Don't touch me." He gave her a little push as he released her for good measure, then turned and started walking away. Mokuba looked between his brother and Anzu in confusion for a moment before running after his brother, intent on figuring out what exactly happened there.

"Set—Kaiba!" Anzu called. She wasn't supposed to call him Seto in public. He slowed, if only a fraction, but didn't stop. Same old Kaiba. "I'm not stupid, you know! I have it figured out!"

And she did. From the moment she told him she was moving to America, he had to have been setting up the move of his company's headquarters. A person did not do that for a "casual agreement." He was as attached to her as she was to him, no matter how unwilling he was to admit it. She wasn't sure, but she suspected Kaiba had figured out what airport she was in and landed there purposely. After all, what reason did he have to go through the airport? He didn't have to set foot in the airport if he didn't want to; he could go around to the front from the outside. He wanted her to see him—so she'd know…

She hoped she was right about the parts she suspected on.

Seto and Mokuba were gone in no time. Anzu retrieved her carry-on bag, this time with a small smile on her face. What way was there to brighten her day other than getting the closest to "I care for you" as she ever would from Seto? America suddenly didn't seem so bad. She was fulfilling her dreams and she had the one person she cared for the most nearby. How much better could it get?

Anzu fished her cell phone out from her bag, unable to wait until later. She waited impatiently as it turned on, and as soon as it was working, she texted _Thank you_ to Kaiba.

The reply wasn't immediate; it was never immediate. She'd already gathered her bags and was in a taxi to her new apartment when her phone beeped, signaling a new text message.

_Don't ever hug me again._

Anzu smiled. Typical Seto…

* * *

A/N: OMFG. I wanted to get a chapter up tonight and nothing would cooperate, so I finally let my brain spit out this idea. It's so… so… sappy. xD Look. Seto cares! I don't think anyone can see it but Anzu, though. o.o Damn Seto and his hard-to-understand-ness. I bet you every azureshipping fangirl out there has come up with this idea, but… I've never read any azureshipping, so I should be excused!

Can anyone tell me why I keep writing chapters in the middle of the night? My writing's all wonky when I write so late! I rush because I wanna get to bed. Stupid DRT.

Lists of Stuffs to Writes:

Temthasy – Seto x Ino x Shino.

Temthasy + Myself – Kankurou x Karin x Kiba. (This was supposed to be tonight's chapter, but it was being a pain in the butt!)


End file.
